


未来

by jiangcha137



Series: 卡鸣短篇 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Relationships: KakaNaru, カカナル, 卡鸣
Series: 卡鸣短篇 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623217
Kudos: 3





	未来

❀原著向，四战后

❀六火卡 x 特别上忍鸣

❀就是闲着没事奶孩子玩儿

❀最终解释权归我，以上

00

“鹿丸，未来就麻烦你照顾几天了哦~”红要去出任务，不同往常的一天两天就可以来回，这次要去这个任务至少需要一个周。

平时六代目给她派任务都会考虑到未来而尽量不让她离家时间太长，这次却没有办法，任务对幻术的要求很高，卡卡西考虑了很久还是把任务交给了红。

红指了指桌边的一个旅行包，里面已经收好了未来的日常必用品，和鹿丸说清楚后，又转身继续整理忍具包，还叮嘱未来不要给鹿丸添麻烦，要听老师的话。

未来乖巧的点头，拽了拽红的衣角让她蹲下，抱着妈妈的脖子奶声奶气的说，注意安全，红高兴的亲亲女儿的小脸蛋，小姑娘扎着两个羊角辫，咯咯的笑起来。

“老师请放心去出任务，我会照顾好未来的。”鹿丸揉了揉脖子说。

01

“那就麻烦你了，鹿丸。”

“没有这回事，老师任务注意安全。”鹿丸把未来抱起来，小姑娘的手扶着他的肩膀，扭过身子和妈妈挥手再见，直到红的身影消失在葱郁的林间，才靠回鹿丸身上。

她抱着鹿丸的脖子，小脑袋贴在他肩膀上，有些难过的小声说，“看不见妈妈了呢，老师......”

未来的声音轻轻软软还带着奶腔，一点大的手抱着他，鹿丸把她往上颠颠抱紧了回村，安慰的说，“没几天就回来了，小未来这几天和老师一起住好不好啊？”

“......嗯。”

02

鸣人刚去牙家里看了奶狗，琢磨着要不讨一只来养好了，卡卡西老师那么喜欢狗，帕克是忍犬也不好当成宠物对待，比如亲亲抱抱举高高这种行为，就非常的不适合。

他正想着晚上回去和卡卡西商量一下，抬头看到火影联络官急匆匆的从房顶上跃过也没多在意，不过那个方向倒像是去鹿丸家，但鹿丸不该在火影办公室上班吗？

鸣人还没想通一拐角就遇到了正主，以及他抱着的粉扑扑的小女孩儿。

“鹿丸？你怎么在这里？”鸣人惊讶的问。

“红老师出任务去了，让我帮忙照顾下未来，我刚从大门那边回来。”

“可是，我刚刚看到佐藤桑急急忙忙的去你家那边了的说。”鸣人有些奇怪的说，凑近了摸未来的头。

鹿丸皱着眉头不说话，他今天请假是个六代目说过的，但不排除有急事找他，而且去的联络官是佐藤桑的话，他看了看坐在胳膊上的未来，有些犯愁。

“是不是卡卡西老师有急事找你？”

“不清楚，也许是......”鹿丸话没说完，佐藤就从天而降。

“奈良辅导官，火影大人找您去办公室。”

“......现在就要去？”鹿丸面色不虞的啧了一声。

“呐，未来酱，要不要和我去玩啊？”鸣人看鹿丸一脸犯难，哄着小姑娘和自己玩，“我帮你带孩子的说，你快去办公室吧。”

鹿丸没办法只好点头答应，鸣人把未来抱过来，接过他另外一只手里的包包，挥挥手带着人走了。

03

“未来酱，要吃团子吗？”鸣人让影分身回去放旅行包，自己抱着未来慢悠悠的走在木叶街上。

未来趴在鸣人的背上点点头，两手玩着他的护额系带。

鸣人端着碟从团子店出来，未来乖乖的坐在凳子上等他，脚丫子触不着地悬空的荡来荡去，他过去把碟子放在小姑娘旁边。

“呐，小未来，这个啊，叫御手洗团子的哦，这个颜色很好看的是欧巴桑说的花见团子，据说很好吃。”

鸣人指着碟子里的三串团子说，“啊，不过这个是草莓味的那个是红豆味的。”

未来歪头对他笑笑，小手抓起一串开始吃。

04

快到中午的时候，卡卡西停下工作看了看窗外，有些奇怪鸣人怎么还没来，今早出门的时候不是说了要一起吃午饭的么？以为他和之前一样该是去帮小樱佐井的忙，也就没多想。

结果刚过十二点身后的窗户突然被敲响，他一回头就看到鸣人左手抱着一个女孩，右手拎着两份午饭。

卡卡西推开工作去给他开窗，鸣人先把手里睡着的孩子递给了他，自己才翻进屋来。

“未来怎么在你这儿？”卡卡西把小姑娘放在沙发上盖好毯子问他。

“我早上碰见鹿丸的说，老师你急着找他，他没空照顾未来酱嘛，我反正也没什么事，就帮他带几天的说。”鸣人说着挂上卡卡西的后背，亦步亦趋的跟着他。

“好好，知道了，辛苦你了。”卡卡西拍拍他的头，拖着他提着午饭出办公室去楼顶吃饭，免得吵到小姑娘睡觉。

鸣人吃了饭呈大字型躺在地上，卡卡西坐在他旁边老规矩在看亲热天堂，他突然侧过身面对卡卡西，定定的看着他。

“老师？”

“怎么了？”卡卡西翻开下一页问他。

“果然，”鸣人挪到卡卡西腿边，头蹭上他的大腿，视线由下而上穿过男人举起的书页笑着说，“老师是最帅的！”

卡卡西的手有一搭没一搭的摸着他的头发，听到他毫无保留炽烈的夸奖，一双眼顿时弯成了新月，手摸到鸣人的耳垂，亲昵的捏了捏，低头拉下面罩蜻蜓点水似的亲了亲他的嘴角。

05

午休结束后，卡卡西继续回去工作，鸣人则牵着醒来的小姑娘出了火影楼，离开前还坏心眼的让未来喊卡卡西哥哥，被小樱撞见给三两下轰出了办公室。

“鸣人哥哥！”鸣人正想着要带小姑娘去哪里玩，木叶丸的声音在身后响起来。

“哟，木叶丸，领了新的任务吗？”

“是啊，但是......”三人的表情不太好，萌黄更是耷拉着脑袋。

“怎么了？任务太难了吗？”鸣人关心的问。

“不是，就是......”木叶丸说了半句没下文，急得鸣人想冲进楼里问派发任务的人。

萌黄闷闷的接了下去，“大名夫人家的猫又丢了，让我们去找。”

“猫？！”这个任务是下忍的基本任务，他们三人中木叶丸已经是中忍，萌黄和乌冬再过几个月也应该可以顺利的晋升，照他们这个情况来看，问题不是出在任务难度上......

不对，大名夫人的猫？又丢了？

“小虎？”想到那只又凶又黑的猫鸣人不由得脱口而出这两个字。

“......”木叶丸三人脸色沉重的点头。

“......”鸣人顿时哑了声，那个猫太凶狠了，他以前捉猫是被挠惨了，估计接过这个任务的小队都怕了那只猫了。

“？”未来摇了摇鸣人的胳膊，“猫咪？”

“喜欢。”

06

卡卡西抹黑打开家里玄关的灯，一大一小两双鞋胡乱的脱在门口，他把御神袍挂好，轻轻打开卧室的门进去。

清透的月光照进屋里，鸣人和未来一人占了一半床，他走近了才看到未来的小脚丫子搭在鸣人的嘴边，卡卡西轻轻的想要帮他给挪开，到了床边定睛一看，勾着笑的嘴角僵了。

这根本就是两只泥猴。

他俩压在身下的床单边都滚着泥，也不知道鸣人带着未来下午去干了什么，浑身上下都脏兮兮的。

卡卡西无奈的轻拍鸣人的脸颊迭声喊他，好半天鸣人才皱皱脸不情愿的醒来。

“卡......卡卡西老师？你回来了？”鸣人伸手要揉眼睛，被卡卡西拦下抓着手。

“嗯，脏的不能揉，先去洗澡吧。”他把眯瞪着眼的鸣人拉起来，想让他自己去洗澡，鸣人不肯撒手拽着他要一起。卡卡西向来拗不过他，只好咬破手指召唤出帕克和布鲁，麻烦他们照看一下屋里的小姑娘。

“去哪里闹了，怎么一身的泥？未来身上也是。”卡卡西边给他洗头边问。

“和木叶丸捉猫去了，小虎太凶了的说。”

“大名夫人的爱猫？”卡卡西打开花洒冲泡沫，想起第七班之前也捉过的这样一只猫。

“对，就是它的说。”

“但是下午要捉到的时候又不见了，未来酱还被吓到了，没踩稳从树上跌下去，我接到她旁边就是一个有个水坑，然后......”

“噗嗤。”卡卡西不由得笑起来，怎么还这么冒冒失失的。

他哪是什么全忍界的功臣，还和十二岁的小孩子一样疯起来找不着北才对。

洗洗涮涮的把人收拾干净，跟上午鸣人抱未来一样把困得又快要睡着的他抱回屋，然后被床上睁眼睛滴溜溜的未来给吓得一抖，布鲁站在旁边被摸得摇尾巴。

卡卡西顿时很庆幸，幸好给鸣人穿睡衣了，幸好他俩没在里面做什么少儿不宜的事。

帕克摆着尾巴，睡在窗户下月光照得到的地方，卡卡西拍拍鸣人让他下来站好，又把未来拎到布鲁背上趴着，然后换掉他俩弄得黑漆漆脏兮兮的床单，再把鸣人弄回床上，旁边的床头柜搁上水杯。

07

收拾好大宝贝，卡卡西又逮着对布鲁不肯撒手的未来去洗澡，连人带狗全涮了一遍，还被布鲁甩了一身的洗澡水。

给小姑娘换好衣服弄好头发塞回床里，鸣人感受到动静迷迷糊糊睁眼，把小姑娘裹进被子里，小声的喊他。

卡卡西摘掉护额脱掉衣服，又摸了一下他的脸，亲亲他的额头让他继续睡，鸣人才又闭上眼睡觉。

收拾好床单衣服，卡卡西洗完澡出来已经快凌晨一点，他看了看窗边缩一起睡觉的帕克和布鲁，笑笑绕到鸣人那边上床，把一大一小都勾进怀里，打了个哈欠沉沉的睡着了。

第二天，卡卡西因为不可抗逆的原因迟到了，鹿丸看着一早上没来的他，难得的没说他。

毕竟，一个宝贝和两个，不是量的增加，而是质的飞跃。

08

未来就在卡卡西和鸣人的照顾下过了半个月，直到红回到村里。

红到火影办公室教任务书的时候，就看到她的宝贝女儿坐在鸣人怀里，鸣人又靠着卡卡西打瞌睡，卡卡西一面看文件一面护着小姑娘。

红：我感觉我的人生受到了强烈的冲击。

为什么我女儿在六代目手上，鹿丸你出来给我解释一下！

红喊了声火影大人把任务书递给卡卡西，然后绕过桌子把未来从鸣人怀里抱出来，怀里突然少了重量和暖呼呼的温度，鸣人被吓得醒过来，差点从凳子上摔下来，卡卡西伸长手给他拉回来坐好。

“红老师？！”鸣人站起来不好意思的抓头发，他带了半个月的未来，快从小姑娘变成假小子了，心虚的怕红骂他。

“哇，未来~你变帅了好多~”红留下这样一句话，抱着女儿走了。

留下不知所措的鸣人和尴尬的卡卡西面面相觑。

09

红回来的那天卡卡西下班早，他和鸣人散着步去一乐吃拉面，当然是鸣人软磨硬泡来的，一路上村子里的人们纷纷和可可西打招呼，喊他“六代目大人”、“火影大人”或者是“卡卡西大人”，鸣人乐得看卡卡西无奈的吃瘪。

“哟，六代目和鸣人，你们又来吃拉面了啊！”手打大叔热情的招呼他俩坐下，看了看他们两人都没抱着孩子，好奇的问，“今天没带孩子来啊？”

卡卡西再次笑着解释，那不是他俩的孩子，只是帮朋友照顾几天，手打大叔哦了一声回头煮拉面了，看样子又没记心上。

前几天他俩带着未来到这里吃拉面，算是好不容易等到卡卡西下班早的一天，还能赶上晚饭。

叫餐的时候犯了难，小姑娘胃口不大，鸣人最近天天带着她四处玩也不饿，最后先叫了两碗。拉面端上来鸣人就兴奋的拆了筷子开吃，卡卡西让菖蒲给他一个小碗，挑了两筷子面一点一点的喂小姑娘。

鸣人吃东西向来是很香的，尤其是拉面，未来坐在他俩中间吃，看两眼卡卡西又回头看看鸣人，指指卡卡西喂食的手又指指鸣人，拿了小碗开始自己吃。

学鸣人吸溜吸溜的吃面条，呼啦呼啦的喝汤。

卡卡西看着他俩，可爱得心都要化了，笑眯眯的揉了揉未来的头发，小姑娘歪头看他，好像是在问怎么了。

10

红又要出任务了，领了任务后，她先回了趟家再去找了卡卡西。

“鸣人，最近在村里的吧？”红笑眯眯的问。

“......在。”

“那未来就交给你们了，东西我也带来了，晚点你直接提回去就可以了。”说着红把未来牵到卡卡西身边。

“未来~晚点鸣人哥哥就来接你了，你先和这个叔叔玩一会儿，妈妈要去出任务了。”

未来点点头，自觉的爬到卡卡西身边的椅子上坐下，一脸严肃的对红说，“妈妈，任务注意安全。”

“你还真是......省事，东西都收好拿来了。”卡卡西说着把帕克和布鲁召唤出来，让帕克去找鸣人，让布鲁看着小姑娘。

红背着包准备出发，闻言哈哈大笑的说，“你俩招她喜欢啊！”

“卡卡西老师，那我带小未来走了。”鸣人跟着帕克到了办公室抱着未来先转了两圈，吓得布鲁一直扒他的腿让他把孩子放下来。

“嗯，带她去玩吧，晚上回家吃饭。”卡卡西笑着说，鸣人抱着孩子手不空，给他wink表示知道了。

11

未来。

和现在同路。

End.


End file.
